Mon éclat Ma magie
by Gennaria et Cie
Summary: Kohana arrive à la prestigieuse école de magie afin de devenir une Artista accomplie tout comme sa mère. Pourtant, elle est la seule de son école à ne pas posséder d'éclat. Kohana s'entraine s'en relâche, mais n'a jamais réussi à le voir. Avec l'aide du gars le plus populaire de l'école, elle y arrivera peut-être...
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de maman. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de la grâce avec laquelle elle arrivait à créer toute sorte d'ensemble grâce à son art floral et de la myriade de couleurs tels des feux d'artifices. C'était ça l'éclat de maman.

Déjà à l'âge de six ans, j'ai su que c'était ça que je voulais faire.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce sentiment de légèreté et de liberté quand l'éclat s'était manifesté et des mots que j'avais prononcés :

Maman, ton éclat est super joli!

Elle m'avait remercié en souriant comme toujours.

J'avais pris la décision, ce jour-là que j'allais rayonner comme elle, lorsque je serais grande. Elle m'a répondu que j'en étais capable. Qu'elle croyait en moi.

J'en suis pas si sûre aujourd'hui…


	2. Chapitre 1

Resalut! Je vous ai pas fait trop attendre en envoyant juste le prologue?

Je fais ici un test pour voir si mon idée marche. En espérant que vous allez aimer ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'Éclat manquant

Mais pourquoi je me suis convaincu que ça allait être facile?

J'observe mon ensemble floral. Rien. Pas le moindre éclat. Je comprends pas. Je respecte chacune des étapes qu'elle m'a enseignées. Il doit pourtant manquer quelque chose.

Je prends une grosse fleur jaune et lui trouve une place, une expression de concentration sur le visage. J'enlève mes mains et l'observe de nouveau. Je soupire.

Je tourne la tête et je regarde le portrait de maman. Un sourire revient sur mes lèvres.

— Ça ira, dis-je à haute voix pour me donner du courage. J'y arriverai.

Soudain, l'alarme de mon celle sonne. Je le saisis. Il est 7h30. Je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous à 8h.

J'entreprends de ramasser tout ça et je pars me changer pour l'école. Après tout, c'est la Rentrée aujourd'hui.

XXX

Dès que je sors, je vois les cerisiers. Ils sont en fleurs. C'est un spectacle assez majestueux et se rendre à l'école en passant en dessous de ces arbres est quasiment un rêve éveillé.

Je finis de monter les escaliers en traînant mon sac et je me tourne pour admirer la vue des buildings de la ville. Au centre, je remarque la tour de Tokyo, très reconnaissable à sa structure rouge et blanche.

Je souris. Je peux y arriver.

J'avance alors vers le portail. Il s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. L'entièreté de l'école me fait face. Il s'agit de l'Académie des arts magiques de Hoshinomori. On dirait un château comme en Europe.

J'en reviens pas. Après tous ces efforts, j'ai réussi à être admise à l'école de maman! J'étudierai ici et deviendrai comme elle. J'affiche un regard de détermination en harmonie avec mon sentiment d'excitation. J'en suis capable! Je sens alors mes cheveux bouger sous la force du vent, comme si ce dernier m'encouragerait. J'adore cette sensation qu'on peut réussir tout ce qu'on entreprend.

Confiante, je fonce vers mon destin.

XXX

Je profite alors du temps qu'il me reste pour explorer les alentours.

J'ai été admise à cette école, car ils ont reconnu en moi mon talent en magie artistique. De Vinci, Mozart, Shikibu Murasaki, Michel-Ange, Shakespeare, Bach, Picasso, Gaudi, etc. Afin de ressembler à ces Artistas, pionniers de la magie artistique, je vais me consacrer à mes études chaque jour!

Je vois alors un éclat près de moi. On aurait dit un mince fil d'or. Splendide! Sans m'en rendre compte, je le suis. Je découvre qu'il vient d'un joueur de violoncelle. Et il est pas seul. Une jeune fille blonde l'accompagne au violon. Quel beau duo!

Je remarque alors l'éclat de la fille. De petites notes argentées s'alliant parfaitement au fil d'or du garçon. Ensemble, les deux éclats forment une partition de musique. Vraiment incroyable…

— C'est le fameux prince monochrome?

Hein? Il y en a un autre. Je me dirige vers l'amas de filles rassemblées autour d'un garçon. Lui aussi, il pratique son art. De la peinture. Tout comme ses vêtements, il peint dans des tons de blanc, de noir et de gris. Comme c'est intéressant! J'ai rarement vu des peintures monochromes dans ma vie. C'est différent qu'avec des couleurs. J'aperçois alors son éclat. Je m'attends qu'il soit aussi peu coloré que son propriétaire, mais étonnamment, il me surprend. On aurait dit des éclats de verre. Ça regorge de couleurs, alors que son dessin est noir et blanc.

Je continue mon chemin pour arriver à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte où on entend un léger toc sonore qui provient de l'intérieur. Je vois alors son éclat avant de le voir. Ce sont des bulles de savon. Joli!

Il s'agit d'un jeune homme roux, tout comme moi, en train de faire une sculpture géante en forme de guépard. Elle est pas terminée, mais j'y connais bien en félins. J'ai eu aucun mal à l'identifier. Sinon, son éclat sent bon, on dirait de la vanille. J'adore la vanille!

— Tatewaki, ton tigre est superbe!

— Quoi? Mais c'est un guépard.

J'en étais sûre. Je vois alors son regard bleu-vert observer son camarade. Il a de beaux yeux.

Le laissant travailler, je me dirige vers la cour et je finis par tomber sur un type bizarre aux longs cheveux blonds entouré de jeunes filles admiratives. J'obverse, blasée, sa petite chorégraphie, finie d'un énorme écart. Magnifique…

Ces plumes étaient son éclat ou j'ai rêvé? Je vois aucunement le rapport avec la danse. Mais il a quand même du potentiel, vu le nombre de filles à lui tourner autour.

Je poursuis mon chemin et j'arrive devant un bâtiment avec une immense feuille de papier. Je vois alors un jeune homme qui, tel un acrobate, écrit un énorme mot sur la feuille. « Nuage à la dérive ». C'est… un peu fade, j'ai l'impression. Il manque un peu d'émotions dans son texte. Si on peut considérer un mot comme un texte. Son éclat me parvient alors au moment qu'il atterrit sur le sol. Il s'agit de petites étoiles de glace pointues, mais délicates, comme pour montrer que ça peut être magnifique malgré l'absence d'émotions avec une couleur froide telle que le bleu. Soudain, le garçon s'effondre devant nous, ayant probablement trop d'énergie.

Décidément, ça brille de partout ici!

C'est alors que j'entends quelqu'un chanter. Un gars, en a jugé par sa voix. Je me mets à chercher la source de la voix.

 _Silent Night_

 _Under the moonligth_

 _My dream sings about_

 _To love to me_

 _In this place_

 _I'm always alone_

 _My heart is beating_

 _Leaving the pain behind_

 _I want to be on top someday_

 _I want to reach for the stars_

 _Twinkle star_

Alors qu'il continue de chanter, je vois son éclat. On aurait dit des roses de cristal. Et il en a à profusion. Le chanteur doit être vraiment talentueux. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu froid?

 _Dazzling light_

 _And breathing ligtht_

 _In my hand_

 _I don't need any kindness_

 _I won't stop in any old place_

 _Cause my wish carries on forever and ever_

 _I won't fear anything..._

Wow. Cette chanson me laisse sans voix. C'est assez difficile à expliquer cette sensation.

Je me suis approchée au bord d'un balcon et c'est là que je l'ai vu. En bas du balcon, entouré de son éclat. Il cesse de chanter à l'instant qu'il me voit et les millions de fleurs se brisent autour de nous.

Il commence à s'éloigner. Je tente de le rattraper, mais en vain. Mon sac glisse et m'entraîne avec lui. Alors que je pense que je vais m'écraser et bah mourir, quoi, on me rattrape juste à temps. En gros, je suis tombée du balcon et c'est le chanteur qui m'a attrapée. Ah ben câline…

Nos yeux se croisent. Je me calme aussitôt. Il m'a sauvé, il est normal de prendre une bonne respiration, non? Étonnamment, son regard neutre me rassure. Je dirais plus qu'il m'aide à revenir à la réalité. Du genre : ça va. Maintenant que tout va bien, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Entièrement d'accord.

Je le remercie de manière neutre à mon tour. Soudain, il me lance en direction de mon sac en lâchant que je suis lourde.

— Ah ben, tu te gênes pas! m'exclamais-je en me relevant. Mais je le répète, merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Je remarque la couleur de son uniforme. Il est identique au mien. Ça veut dire que nous sommes tous les deux en première.

— Je suis nouvelle et je cherche les dortoirs. En même temps, c'est un peu évident.

Il dit pas un mot. Conclusion, il a pas l'air de vouloir rester là. Oook…

— Je suis Kohana, mais je suis sûre que tu t'en fous. Alors, je te le demande avec toute sincérité, tu pourrais m'aider? Pour les dortoirs, je parle…

Le chanteur répond toujours pas, mais il accepte tout de même de m'y conduire, à en déduire par sa main qu'il pointe dans la direction qu'il faut prendre. Du genre : les dames d'abord. Le stéréotype stupide, quoi. Je décide de le suivre. J'ai pas ben le choix.

— En passant, j'ai bien aimé la chanson et ton éclat. C'était magnifique.

— Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Et t'es direct en plus! Je l'aurais pas deviné.

Nous continuons de marcher en silence dans une drôle atmosphère de malaise jusqu'à qu'on arrive finalement aux dortoirs. Je le remercie sans grand intérêt, bien que je lui sois reconnaissante de m'ait aidée.

Je me tourne vers le bâtiment, oubliant le malaise. Il est étrangement circulaire. Qui aurait cru que même les édifices de cette école relèveraient de la haute architecture. Je vois alors une jeune fille d'environ mon âge aux courts cheveux bruns assortis à ses yeux mauves.

— Dis donc, t'es impressionnante!

— En quoi je le suis? lui demandais-je, étonnée.

— Eh bien, c'est le roi, autrement dit le gars le plus populaire de l'école, qui t'as guidée jusqu'ici.

— Le roi, vraiment? Ma foi, les fan-girls m'étonneront toujours avec ces surnoms-là…

— Tellement! Et il s'appelle Teika Ichijôji si ça t'intéressait. Un grand génie arrogant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Je te crois sur parole là-dessus. Sinon, son chant est superbe.

— Il a pas besoin d'entrainement. Il peut chanter une chanson qu'il vient d'entendre, m'apprend-elle en souriant.

— Tu en sais beaucoup sur lui, tiens donc.

— Je me tiens informé de tout ce qui se passe. Sinon, t'es la nouvelle, si je comprends bien?

Tiens, c'était quoi la petite étincelle dans son regard à l'instant? Quand elle parlait de chose plutôt. Elle aurait pas une attirance pour lui? Il est peut-être trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

Elle entend que je lui réponds. Je hoche donc la tête en souriant.

— Je suis Juri Chikamatsu. Je suis ta colocataire.

— J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'attends depuis un petit moment…

— Pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu sois là. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

— Je m'appelle Kohana Aigasaki.

Ma nouvelle coloc affiche un air surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

— Hein? Aigasaki?

— Tu connais? m'étonnais-je en clignant les yeux.

— T'es pas au courant que ton nom de famille est synonyme de célébrité?

Eh bien, on aura tout vu. J'ai pourtant encore rien fait de bien exceptionnel. Ça doit être à cause du fait que je suis nouvelle… ouin, peut-être pas.

Yuri me conduit donc à notre chambre. Je commence à sortir mes affaires et à m'installer. Après dix minutes, je décide d'aller sur le balcon. Oui, notre chambre en a un. C'est trop cool! J'admire la vue qui se profile à l'extérieur. Devant moi se tient un château avec de jolies tours d'argent, entouré par les arbres du bois envoisinant. Je me demande à quoi sert-il? Le château, pas le bois.

— Belle vue!

— Eh bien, ça pour une surprise…

— Laisse-moi deviner. Mon nom de famille?

— Ouais. J'aurais jamais pensé que ma coloc serait la fille de Sakura Aigasaki.

— Ah je vois. C'est pas rapport à ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a rendu célèbre sans que je m'en rende compte.

Génial…

— Exact. Tout le monde la connaît. Elle était de renommée mondiale, c'est pas étonnant. Tu le savais, j'imagine qu'elle a été diplômée ici. Ça doit être pour ça que tu t'es inscrite. Oh et…

Le sourire de ma coloc se fane. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

— C'est vrai qu'elle Oui, dis-je en hochant la tête tristement. Je venais d'avoir 7 ans.

Je vais chercher le cadre de maman pour lui montrer.

— T'as raison. Je me suis inscrite dans cette école pour devenir comme elle.

— Alors pourquoi t'es pas arrivée en seconde? me demande-t-elle, étonnée. Tu me sembles être quelqu'un de déterminé.

Ah, je me souviens de ça. Je ris nerveusement.

— C'est vrai, mais pour tout te dire, j'ai pas pu passer l'examen d'entrée à cause d'une forte fièvre.

— Hii, ouin… je vois, répond-elle en affichant un air compatissant.

— Je suis allée dans un autre lycée sans baisser les bras.

— Ah et tu as pu faire l'examen de transfert, alors.

— C'est bien ça, miss Yuri.

Elle répète ce que je viens de dire en omettant le « miss ». Wow. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui je peux agir de manière familière. Je t'aime bien, Yuri. C'est pas comme l'autre…

— Je vais t'appeler Konaha, sourit-elle.

— Ça me va, dis-je sur un ton définitif, mais joyeux.

Je reprends donc mon ménage. Je finis de faire mon lit quand Yuri m'interpelle à nouveau.

— T'es impressionnante!

— Quoi encore? lançais-je en souriant.

— L'examen de transfert. Il est organisé tous les ans, mais j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui l'avait réussi.

— Je suis têtue. Quand j'ai un objectif en tête, je fais les efforts nécessaires pour réussir.

— Rien d'étonnant venant de la fille de Sakura Aigasaki. Au fait, tu fais de l'art floral comme elle?

— Évidemment.

— Montre-moi ça! J'aimerais voir ton éclat!

Oh, merde. Je l'ai pas prévenue pour ça. Aie…

— Vas-y!

En la voyant insister, je décide de lui dire la vérité.

— Il m'est impossible de produire un éclat.

— Tu me fais marcher?

— Non, vraiment. J'ai jamais été capable.

Son regard pas convaincu rend le mien plus convaincant encore.

— Attends, t'es sérieuse?

— À ton avis?

— Mais tu continues de t'entraîner, au moins?

— Évidemment.

— Je dois te dire. Les nouveaux élèves savent déjà utiliser la magie artistique bien avant la rentrée.

Mais c'est pas vrai!?

— Certains deviennent Artistas pro pendant leur scolarité. Des gens comme Teika.

— Quoi, déjà en partant?

— On est en première, fait-elle en affichant un air de réflexion. Tout le monde la maîtrise plutôt bien. Oh, zut...

Merde. Merde. Merde. Je sens de la sueur couleur sur mon visage. Je ferais mieux de trouver un moyen de faire sortir mon éclat au plus vite.

XXX

Je prends mes affaires pour faire de l'art floral et je me rue dehors. Décidément, j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque. On peut avoir de l'éclat sans l'apprendre! Ah ben câline!

Je me trouve un endroit sympa, près d'un arbre et d'une fontaine. Je m'installe donc. je vais pouvoir m'entraîner incognito ici. Je vais essayer. Il y a aucun mal à essayer. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de volonté…J'y arriverai!

J'ensemble les fleurs de différentes façons, mais en vain. Ça sort pas! Mais pourquoi ça sort pas? C'est vraiment impossible pour moi…

Les filles m'ont pourtant encouragée… Je m'en souviens.

 _—_ _Bravo, Kohana! Ton rêve va devenir réalité!_

 _—_ _T'as réussi à entrer à Hoshinomori!_

 _—_ _T'as toujours tout donné dans l'art floral!_

 _—_ _Quand tu sauras utiliser la magie, tu nous montreras, hein?_

 _—_ _Bonne chance, Kohana!_

Elles sont gentilles, mais je le vois bien que j'y arrive pas. Je crois que je vais devoir trahir leurs espoirs.

 _Silent night_

 _Under the moonligth_

 _My dream sings about_

 _To love to me_

Encore cette chanson? Ça veut-tu dire que le roi est dans le coin? En effet, son éclat envahit les alentours en un rien de temps. Je regarde partout afin de le trouver. Mon regard arrive sur le château de tout à l'heure.

J'hésite. Je devrais rester à m'entraîner plutôt d'aller le rejoindre. D'ailleurs, il va penser que je l'espionne ou chais pas quoi. Je me souviens de la manière qu'il m'a regardé. C'était pas trop agréable… Ah et puis merde. Je trouve son chant juste magnifique, de toute façon. En même temps, j'ai envie de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur du château aux tours d'argent.

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois au pied d'un énorme escalier de cristal. C'est décidément l'escalier le plus cher que j'ai jamais vu.

J'ai dû parler à voix haute voix, car il me remarque et les roses se brisent comme tout à l'heure.

— Salut, c'est encore moi! Et inquiète-toi pas, je suis pas venue juste pour toi. Cet endroit m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure. Mais ton chant est magnifique quand même!

— Encore toi?

— Je le sais que t'es pas content de me voir. Je suis pas aveugle.

Je décide de me diriger la conversation vers un autre sujet.

— Tu t'entraînes aussi?

Ah merde! J'ai oublié ce que Yuri m'a dit. Il a pas besoin d'entraînement, épaisse. Je suis vraiment qu'une idiote.

— Non, je ne faisais que chanter.

— Ouin… effectivement. T'as pas tort, murmurais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende pas. Bon, à nous deux, escalier hors de prix.

Je m'approche du dit escalier en ignorant l'autre à côté de moi.

— Il est ben étrange cet escalier, dis-je en tendant la main.

Mais l'autre me retient juste à temps. Je le regarde.

— Je vois. Il est important au point que j'y touche pas.

— En effet. Il est interdit d'y monter.

— Je comprends.

Il me lâche.

— C'est la Scala Artista.

— Cette chose à un nom?

— Je vois, tu n'es pas au courant.

— Ça se voit tant que ça?

C'est l'enfer. Quoi, j'ai le mot « nouvelle » tatoué sur le front?!

Teika se mit alors à regarder vers le sommet des marches. J'en fais autant.

— Les deux meilleurs Artistas de l'année, nommés prince et princesse, montent ses marches.

— Prince et princesse? Ça fait pas trop gamin?

— Je sais à quoi tu penses et non, pas ils sont pas de ce genre-là. C'est plus mature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— On va dire…

— C'est en fait les deux élèves les plus doués de l'année.

— Ah, je vois. Disons les deux plus bollés de la classe.

— Ouin… et tous les élèves de cette école visent ce titre.

Wow. Pour une fois que n'importe quel genre d'élèves veut devenir les bollés de l'école. C'est très inattendu quand on y pense.

— J'aimerais l'obtenir…

Il vient de se confier à moi ou je rêve?

— Je m'y attendais un peu. Tsé, t'es le roi du bahut et tu viens de dire que tout le monde vise cet objectif. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'y mette aussi.

— Quel genre de magie artistique pratiques-tu?

Un autre qui me pose la question. C'est pas vrai… Je baisse tristement la tête. Mais pourquoi ça marche pas?

— Je sais pas comment faire sortir mon éclat. J'ai jamais été capable, en fait.

J'ai été trop naïve. J'aspirais à être élève dans cette école et j'ai fait tant d'efforts…

Teika hocha la tête, compréhensif, comme s'il a lu dans mes pensées… Mais ça se peut pas ça. Ah non, me dis pas que j'ai encore pensé à haute voix?

— Mais j'ai pris conscience de la réalité. Peut-être que tous mes efforts étaient en vain…

— Les efforts…

Il a dit de quoi? Il a murmuré quelque chose et j'ai à peine entendu. Teika va me donne un conseil… J'y crois pas.

— Les efforts ne portent plus leurs fruits si on doute d'eux.

Ah ben câline! C'est effectivement un conseil. Eh ben j'ai mon voyage!

— Seuls ceux qui continuent à y croire obtiennent des résultats. Le travail acharné ne trahira jamais l'homme.

Je dois avouer qu'il a pas tort. Dit comme ça, on dirait de la poésie. J'ai dit quasiment. Si c'était le cas, ça aurait donné « le travail acharné ne fera jamais trahison à l'homme ». Ouin… non. Pas trop bonne en poésie finalement.

C'est effectivement le conseil que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

— C'est pas faut… lui souriais-je pour la première fois. c'est certainement pas le moment de déprimer! En redoublant d'efforts, j'y arriverai!

J'ai pourtant dit ça tout à l'heure et ça a rien fait. Mais j'abandonnerai pas. Ses mots m'ont redonné espoir.

— Continue. Tu vas y arriver.

J'ai bien entendu? C'est-tu Teika que j'ai en face de moi ou son clone?

— Sinon, ne dis à personne qu'on s'est croisés ici.

Ouais, finalement, c'est bien lui.

Teika sort du château sans rien dire d'autre. Je retourne à mon sport de tout à l'heure et je prends quelques fleurs de mon stock. M'en fou si c'est plutôt le contraire qui arrive normalement. Je repars donc vers lui.

— Attends!

Je le retrouve au petit pont qui sépare le château des autres bâtiments de l'école.

— Quoi? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Tiens donc, une étincelle d'intérêt dans son regard. Il est plus blasé. Donc, j'ai pu à l'être non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à m'apprécier. Yétais temps, merde!

Je lui tends mon petit ensemble de fleurs en souriant.

— Merci. Ton conseil était celui que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Tiens, voilà qu'il affiche un air surpris. Enfin un peu d'émotions chez notre roi.

— Je m'acharnerai! Je me donnerai à fond!

Teika tend la main pour prendre le bouquet. Wow… j'y crois pas.

Dès qu'il le touche, un vent sorti de nulle part fait agiter les fleurs, nous faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Une lumière sort du bouquet et nous enveloppe telle une liane qui tente d'accéder au ciel avant d'explorer en millions de petits pétales de cerisiers.

J'y crois pas! C'est mon éclat! C'est ma magie!

— Oh mon dieu, c'est mon éclat! m'exclamais-je, en croyant pas mes yeux. C'est la première que j'y arrive.

— Oui. Tu as réussi. Et pas à peut prêts.

— Ouaip, dis-je en souriant.

Il est en train de sourire? Je m'imagine des trucs? C'est définitivement un rêve. Ça se peut pas ça aussi. Ah ben câline, oui, il est en train de le faire, le maudit.

—Merci beaucoup M'sieur le roi! J'aurais jamais découvert mon éclat sans toi.

—À plus, lâche-t-il en se retournant et c'est Teika Ichijôji.

—Nah! Je peux t'appeler comme je veux, dis-je ironiquement.

C'est donc comme ça qu'il est. J'y peux rien! C'est ça sa personnalité. Je le salue toujours aussi joyeux et sarcastique et je file rejoindre Yuri.

Décidément, c'était toute une journée de malade!

De un, je tombe deux fois sur le roi. De deux, j'ai une coloc géniale et de trois, j'ai découvert mon éclat!

* * *

Salut!

Désolée pour le retard! Oui, vous avez sans doute remarqué le petit mélange de japonais et de québécois chez Kohana. Disions que j'ai tenté de faire un mix entre ma personnalité et la sienne et ça marche plutôt bien, vous croyez pas? Donnez-moi votre avis en commentaires si vous voulez!

À plus!

Gennaria xxx


End file.
